Some workers have jobs that require carrying items while climbing a ladder to access their work site or carrying tools to other hard to access locations such as basements and attics. Belts of various designs have been provided to hold an item while allowing the worker to keep their hands free for climbing. Previous designs include leather or cloth loops which hang from the belt. These belts present certain inconveniences to the worker which limit their usefulness. Since cloth is not a rigid structure, cloth loops close when not in use, making it difficult for the worker to replace the item into the loop with one hand Leather loops have similar problems. Further, loops are not very secure, meaning the item is able to slip out of the loop which could harm a worker below.